


That's How Love Moves

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-29
Updated: 2001-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The first year of the budding relationship between Donna and Leo.





	That's How Love Moves

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: That's How Love Moves  
Category: CJ/Toby, Leo/Donna  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The first year of the budding relationship between Donna and Leo. A companion piece to Take my Breath away, There will come a day and What took you so long.  
Spoilers: The story starts the night of the Portland trip to season three.  
Author: Jayne

Prologue

Sometimes you know when you meet someone straight away that there is chemistry, othertimes they take a while to grow on you.   
Leo was happily married when he started working in the White House and the various female staffers that crossed his path each day were just that, staff. When he and Jenny split of course he began to take more notice, CJ was the intellectual beauty and well out of his league, Margaret was more like a daughter and most of the assistants he hardly knew. Donna was the one he really noticed, he thought it was because she looked so comfortable in her role. Where others were in awe of their surroundings she knew what she had to do and just got on with it. She also gave them all a sense of amusement as she took Josh to task over some issue.   
They all cared about her, this flighty blonde, abandoned by her parents when she didn't conform and ditched by her boyfriend when he found someone who played the doormat better. In this little family she fit right in. Of course Leo found her attractive, but they were all so sex deprived that anything female was a distraction. He wasn't the type to act on it, in fact in thirty years there had only been Jenny and now his dating skills were probably out of date. So he admired from afar, observing as those around him fell in and out of love, never expecting it to ever happen to him again.

Chapter One  


Leo was putting his belongings into the car when he spotted Donna heading towards him. She looked so sad and lonely, and he couldn't help thinking about the divorce. Since his separation he had been living in the hotel, not that he was there much. It reminded him too much of what he had lost. For Leo Jenny had been his rock, she had never wavered in her support for him even when the drink made him angry, she had even supported his obsession for work. He had never expected her to walk out when his life was finally starting to mean something, and he was becoming the person she had always wanted. Now all he had left was his work, which was enough for him in the cold light of day but in the dead of night when the nightmares came he was lonely. Perhaps in some ways he could associate with Donna, all she had left was this adopted family. He smiled one of his goofy smiles and she smiled back.  
"Hey Donna, heading home?" he inquired.  
"Yeah, the metro stops a few blocks from the apartment."  
"Let me give you a ride" he asked, regretting the words once he said them.  
Donna put her head on one side observing him for a second, "You don't look too sure about that."  
"Donna" he grumbled, "I would like to give you a ride home, please I have enough problems without you worrying"  
Donna shrugged and climbed in. They sat in the car for a few seconds waiting for the heat to kick in when Donna spoke "Why don't we stop off for coffee?"  
"Margaret has a lot to answer for. The divorce was supposed to be a secret. You don't need to be nice to me I'm not going to drink." He whispered sighing.  
Donna sat up straighter in her seat, "I would like a coffee, and I think you might enjoy my company. If   
I thought you wanted a drink I would have invited you in and kept you talking all night."  
Leo turned to her and caught the radiant smile on her face. There was nothing pitying about it only genuine warmth. He found himself agreeing and started the engine heading in the direction of Georgetown.

That was how it really started. An innocent coffee late one night while the President was in the skies above Oregon.

They had made a point of chatting after that, he would take coffee in the mess and she would join him. As November turned to December he found himself enjoying her company, her love for the people around her was infectious as she shared stories about them all. When she had been hired by Josh he had been sceptical about this flighty drop-out from Wisconsin but her handling of Josh and the way the staff had rallied around her had changed his mind. He had instructed Margaret to watch out for her and encouraged CJ to train her in handling people. Now as he thinks back to those days and the woman who holds his attention for ten minutes a day he finds it hard to reconcile the two people. All he knows is that he enjoys these moments and longs to have the opportunity to be alone with her.

Chapter two

Donna watched Josh as we went from day to day, of anyone she was probably closest to him. She had began to notice how the others were glancing at him. Toby was refusing to pick fights, Josh would be on the offensive and Toby would just shrug his shoulders and walk away. The next minute she would see him hovering in corridors or in doorways watching Josh. Hell they were all a little overprotective since That night but she saw a look in Toby's eyes. He was concerned; the man who had sat night after night in the hospital emotionless was deeply concerned about her boss. She began to banter more then. Donna wanted the normality back. He had agreed to her attending the Congressional party with hardly any argument and that for her was the scariest part. She knew them all so well, their need to protect each other, the four of them were closer than anyone realised, except perhaps her and Leo. In the days following That night the four of them had shared their insecurities and their worries, and she had been allowed a glimpse.   
Now she watched as Sam, Toby and CJ tried hard to cover up for Josh. Sam would find reasons to drop by the office, he would leave as suddenly as he came, but try again later. CJ tried for normality but beneath her exterior Donna could see the fear in her eyes. Knowing them as she did Donna knew they wouldn't seek outside help, they would try to deal with the crisis and pick up the pieces. This town she knew was like a vulture when it came to weakness.  
Therefore she knew it was down to her, if they called her a traitor so be it but Josh needed help, the longer they left it the less of Josh would emerge at the end.  


There was only one person who would know what to do, she decided, one person who wouldn't judge and could probably appreciate the self-destructive nature of Josh. Donna waited until the halls were virtually empty before wandering to his office, taking the long route away from any offices. He was sat at his desk reading when she knocked at the office door. He looked up and smiled and she froze. Whether he was annoyed or just bemused by her hovering she wasn't sure but he got up and moved around his desk until he was stood beside her.  
"What can I do for you Donna?"  
She stared at him, focusing on the wrinkled forehead rather than his twinkling eyes. She almost turned and walked away but his hand grazed her arm and she sighed.  
"Donna, what's wrong?" his eyes were fearful and realising she had done that to him she had to say her piece. "Leo. I'm probably overstepping the mark here and I don't want to get him into   
trouble but there's something wrong with Josh." She stopped, moving away from him so he couldn't see the unshed tears.  
"I see, can you explain?" his voice was soft and gentle.  
"I think he's reliving that night. He had nightmares before but now when he's awake... A few  
times now he's said sirens when he meant to say something else. He rubs the scar and literally shakes. I don't think I'm the only one to notice." Please don't ask me to tell you who she prayed. "I've read something about aftershock."  
Leo nodded behind her "Did he do the counselling they offered?"  
Donna turned tears falling, "Not that I know of"  
Leo took in the red eyes and the streams on her pale face and felt his stomach jump. Closing the door behind him he walked over to her and hugged her to him. As he looked down at the top of her head he remembered That night and holding Zoey as her father lay in theatre. Jed had once commented on these women of the White House and it was only in the aftermath that he had began to realise the strength they had. CJ had been so courageous that night, so in control in the days that followed, Abbey was reassuring, the doctor rather than the First Lady and the assistants had become a force to be reckoned with. Now Donna was here.   
"Donna, honey, it's going to be alright. There's people who can help. We are not going to  
lose him, okay."  
She smiled up at him and he had to turn away, the urge to kiss her so strong. She had watched him pull away and sighed, that was when she knew she had come to Leo for more than Josh.  
"Leo" she whispered, "I'm scared"  
He turned back to her and pulled her back into his arms, startled slightly as her arms went around his neck. Donna raised her eyes to his and saw the indecision just before she lent forward to kiss him on the cheek. Instead as they moved her lips found his and with the gentlest of pressure touched. Pulling away they looked at each other, comprehension of what had just happened on their faces. Leo swallowed hard as they lent forward together and opened their mouths, Donna's tongue flicking quickly into his mouth and out again, the second time he sucked it in and sensations that hit her made her bite his lip. Leo pulled away and she dropped her gaze.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"Donna, do you want to get out of here, try this somewhere more private." He sucked on the swollen flesh where she had bitten, and for a second he looked so vulnerable.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I should be asking you that."  
"Take me to the hotel, Leo" She said, eyes sparkling, the hint of a grin forming.  
Leo let go of her and dismissed her, promising to meet her in the parking lot in five minutes.

The drive to the hotel had been in silence; the enormity of what was happening turning to nerves. There were no words only stolen glances. Leo wanted to make love to her, he didn't want it to be meaningless sex, he was sure she had never been properly loved, every inch of her crying out. He had been right, where youth would have given him stamina, age gave him the experience. As the first wave of orgasm had taken her he had captured the moan in a kiss; the second time he had looked up into her face and smiled as she shivered and called his name; the third time he had been too caught up in his own release as she let go.

She had come to him most nights after that, when work allowed. The sex was amazing she had to admit but wrapped up in his arms, as he slept was extra special. For the first time in her life she needed someone as much as she needed to breathe.

Chapter Three

Donna tucked Josh into bed, placing his injured hand on top of the covers. She had been all set to go home, another cab ride across town when she should have been with Leo. Instead Josh had practically begged her to stay on the couch, not to leave him alone. Thankfully the sedatives had done their job fairly quickly and he was drifting off to sleep. She slumped down onto the couch and pulled the blanket around her, the phone sat on the table in front of her and she hesitated for a second before dialling his number. Leo answered on the third ring, a husky voice roused from sleep, "McGarry"  
"Hey you, sorry I didn't think you would be asleep." She stumbled, "I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."  
Leo switched on the light and sat up, "Donna, it's two am, have you only just got home?" the concern evident in his voice.   
"Leo, I'm still at Josh's" she whispered, looking over her shoulder for lurkers, "we were at the hospital for ages, there was an accident, then he had to have an X-ray, and we waited for the pills. I can't tell you what it was like to sit around a hospital again. Anyway we got back a little while ago and Josh didn't want to be alone so I'm here."  
"Donna you really need to learn to breathe. He's okay right? You're okay?" he whispered.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just wish I was there," she stated.  
Leo sighed, "I wish you were here too. I've taken to sleeping on that side of the bed when you aren't   
here. You will be here tomorrow night, won't you?" he begged. "I'm having early supper with Mal, I should be back around eight thirty."  
Donna slunk down under the covers, "I'll try. He's having lunch with Sam so I should be able to get   
away. It's Christmas Day Leo, you should get some sleep."  
"Merry Christmas sweetheart"  
"Merry Christmas Leo." She heard the receiver go down and sighed. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, thinking of Leo, across the city and her boss asleep in the next room. Her dreams came easily then.

Chapter Four

After Christmas they had both settled into a relationship and by mid January Donna was practically living at Leo's hotel. It seemed so natural to spend every spare second together, even if for the most part they were asleep. Keeping it a secret had proven easier than they anticipated. At work they remained business like, maintaining the modest interaction their jobs required. Donna continued to lunch with her friends, Leo remained as dedicated to his work as ever. With each passing day they learned new things about each other. Donna enjoyed Audrey Hepburn movies, Leo preferred comedies; she liked Chinese, he was more of an American fan. On weekends they drove out of town, dining in Baltimore or Mount Vernon, and at nights she sat in bed reading while he finished the Times Crossword. They talked little of work. It was like any other relationship except he was Chief of Staff of the White House and she was an Executive Assistant.

As they became increasing aware of how serious the relationship was the need to share it with the people in their lives became apparent. For Donna that meant telling Josh. Except that meant finding the perfect moment and from experience they both knew there never was one. For all his ego Josh was fragile, the loss of his sister and his father from his life encroaching heavily on it. When his life was less than certain Donna was his constant. She had packed him up and sent him home the night of his father's death, taken him home drunk when Mandy dumped him, and nursed him after That night. Now work was becoming more challenging and she did not want to cause him greater frustration. Day after day the opportunity to tell him disappeared and they decided to wait.

The other person who needed to be told was Mallory. Leo loved his daughter and tried to do everything in his power to protect her from harm. But she had proven to him she was growing up. Her breakup from Sam had been less than amicable but she had bounced back and was dating a man he rather liked, plus there were free tickets to games. He had taken her out for lunch one Sunday and broached the subject of his dating carefully. Mallory had in fact been relieved her father was moving on with his life, and acknowledging his marriage was over. He had gone on to explain about the special woman in his life, and all the things he loved about her. He had omitted to say who she was and Mallory had invited them around for dinner.

Leo and Donna planned to spend Easter weekend together, a quiet night in with old movies on the Saturday and a drive out into the country on the Sunday. Leo hadn't planned to surprise Donna but he knew if he had told her of his intentions she would have bolted for the door. He told her they were going out for lunch, made up some story about Alexandria and he had driven them across town. It wasn't until they turned off in the suburbs that Donna had realised they weren't going to Alexandria. Leo pulled up outside a colonial apartment building, and got out. Walking to her side of the car he held the door open for her, she looked up at him quizzically. He shrugged back at her and she stood up. Over his shoulder she noticed the door open and it took a few seconds it register who the red head was. When it did she gasped and he held her arm tighter.  
"Hey Mal."  
"Dad. Donna, come in, dinner's nearly ready" her voice was calm but in her eyes Donna saw the astonishment.  
The apartment was small, but tastefully furnished, nothing too outlandish, much the same as Mallory herself. The table was set for three and it occurred to Donna then that Mallory had known Leo was bringing someone. Mallory seated them on the couch and brought out glasses of lemonade.  
"So Donna what are your intentions towards my father?"  
Donna swallowed and tried to speak.  
"Mal, behave" Leo chided  
"It's a fair question, and one you have tormented my boyfriends with for years."  
"That is a father's prerogative. We just want to see how this goes."  
"Do the loyal and faithful know, I'm guessing not or CJ would be out and out shouting? Does Josh know?" She looked directly at Donna.  
"We've tried to tell him."  
"But Josh being Josh, there hasn't been the right time. So Dad, why don't you go and check   
on dinner." Mal requested, catching him with a steely glare.  
Leo smiled at Donna and headed to the kitchen.  
"Mal, I'm sorry. If I had known we were coming here..."  
"Donna, I'm not mad. If Dad's happy I am, and he is so obviously head over heels it's sickening. I was more concerned he was going to bring CJ."  
Donna let out the breath she was holding, "You don't like CJ?"  
"CJ's great, but not for my dad, she needs someone who will fight back, and he wouldn't. You   
on the other hand will be a good balance."  
The conversation then had turned to the White House and they had enjoyed a relatively friendly meal. It fact it was one occasion they came to cherish as crisis after crisis hit the White House, and good times became few and far between. They watched as their friends self-destructed and had their lives seized as public property, and both longed for it to be over and life to be as simple as it was before.

Chapter Five

Donna slid off his robe, it was worn but smelt of him. On nights like these she liked to come here and wait for him. Climbing into bed she picked up the book from his nightstand and began to read. It was half an hour later when she heard the key in the door and his footsteps echoing through the suite. He came straight into the bedroom and grinned at the sight of her tucked up in his bed, reading the President's Biography. She lifted her head and looked over at him, a smile forming, lowering the book he noticed her naked breasts resting above the sheets. Leo shrugged out of his coat and jacket, eyes never leaving hers, and sat on the edge of the bed. The kiss he gave her was chaste, that of long term lovers. They had been practically cohabiting for months, the night of the Ambassador's cocktail party she had been trying to make him jealous, and in a second of weakness he invited her to stay. She still left before him every morning but at weekends they would allow themselves an extra half hour and share breakfast, it scared him sometimes how it had become the norm. Donna was staring at him which meant she wanted to talk, it had taken him a while to understand the looks she gave him, to distinguish between the looks she gave everyone and the ones she gave him.  
"What's a matter sweetheart?" he asked rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Did Josh say   
something?"  
"Leo, it's about CJ? Have you noticed how she's been lately? Carol's worried too."  
"She's just worried about the hearings like the rest of us."  
"If you believe that then you aren't who I thought you were. She's heading for a breakdown   
Leo. And the only person who could help is somewhere in Texas"  
Leo stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You worry too much, about all of them. I'll keep my eye on CJ  
I'm not going to let anything happen to her, okay."  
Donna nodded and leaned into his caress. Leo sighed and got up to undress, climbing under the covers next to her. Donna rolled over into his arms and slipped off to sleep as he kissed her.

Chapter Six

They had sat down last night and made a decision. Now that Toby and CJ knew there was no putting it off, they had to tell Josh. Leo had offered no resistance when she had begged to be the one to tell him. Now as she watched him sulk she wished he'd been more of a gentleman. Josh had spent the morning on the Hill and most of the afternoon long distance with Joey as she tried to prepare another poll. Now it was nearly ten and bar the senior staff there wasn't anybody left. Donna stood in the doorframe as he scribbled on the papers in front of him. She sighed and he looked up, "You can go   
Home, this can wait until morning."  
Donna sighed again, "Josh I really want to talk to you, now would be good." She stepped in the room and shut the door. Josh pushed the papers away and propped his feet up on the desk.  
"So what is it? You want a raise, time off for another date?" he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.  
Donna glared at him, "God you can be a bastard when you want." A quick glance at the shock on his face told her he was paying attention. "This is important Josh, and not about work." She continued in a quiet tone. "When you hired me I never expected to be more than your assistant, but we became   
friends. You are like the brother I never had. After Rosslyn when I thought we'd lose you well it was a feeling I never want to experience again."  
"Neither do I. Look Donna this is great for my ego but..." He stopped as she stood before him hands on hips. Okay he shrugged.  
"We, I should have told you sooner but there was always something, your recovery, the   
relapse at Christmas, Joey then the MS. There never seemed the right moment, and although this doesn't change anything it didn't seem right" she was rambling now and took a breath before continuing, "Josh I've met someone, and before you run him down, it's serious, we've been together for eight months."  
Josh almost fell off his chair as he tried to sit up, "Eight months?"  
Donna ignored the stunned rabbit look on his face and carried on, "We sort of got together because of  
You. Josh he really loves me. We are practically living together. I have never felt this way   
about anyone before."  
Josh was standing, "Who?" he yelled.  
"Leo"  
"You are fucking Leo. Are you out of your mind?" He shouted. "Did you not see what happened with Jenny? Do you realise how this is going to look? Christ Donna this will ruin his career, you don't screw one of the assistants. And he's thirty years older than you, he could be your father." Josh was screaming, his voice raising an octave each time he asked a question.  
Donna stood before him, waiting for the end of his tirade. "You know what Josh you are a complete   
Bastard. It's none of your damn business, I told you because we are friends, because Leo AND I care about you. We are happy and wanted to share it with you, but you know what you can go to hell. Jealousy really doesn't become you." She shouted, opening the door and slamming it behind her.  
Josh stood stunned in the middle of the office staring at the door.

Donna headed down the corridor towards Leo's office, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't see CJ hovering in her office, listening to the heated conversation. Leo was alone when she reached him, and she practically fell into his arms as the tears began to fall. He held her for a second then led her to the couch,  
"Are you going to tell me what happened, sweetheart?"  
Donna shook her head, she knew Leo would get mad and she didn't want another fight.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked stroking her hand. She nodded as he sorted his belongings. When they reached the bullpen the office door was closed and they could hear CJ's voice. Donna grabbed her things and they headed home.

CJ waited until Donna was out of earshot and knocked on Josh's door.  
He shouted, "Come In" and CJ pushed the door open, making sure it was firmly closed behind her. Josh looked awful, in that second she confirmed what she had suspected for years, Josh was head over heels in love with Donna. He stared through her and she felt his pain.  
"Joshua, are you okay?" it was a ritual they played. "Talk to me, please."  
He looked at her blankly "Donna's in love with Leo" he was passed caring. "My Donnatella and Leo  
CJ, it's disgusting"  
CJ was about to admonish him, instead she continued in an even tone, "And you told her so, in no  
Uncertain terms."  
He nodded and she continued, "She's not your Donna. She's very much Leo's Donna and has been for   
some time"  
"You knew? And didn't do something?"  
CJ sighed, "Josh, I yelled at Leo. Then we talked and I realised what she means to him. He isn't about   
to hurt her and there isn't going to be a scandal."  
"He could be her father. They've kept it secret for eight months, it's so wrong."  
"Josh, when you have thought about this you will see it differently. Leo is your friend too. When you love someone age seems pretty irrelevant. He will take good care of her, he's not another useless prick she's met." CJ sighed "Josh your feelings for her, she doesn't feel that way about you. We are like family to her, her own parents abandoned her when she quit college, and finding us was like her saviour."  
"I love her CJ. I need her" he was as close to tears as she had ever seen him.   
"I know. But she needs Leo. You hurt her tonight, more than you realise." CJ put her arms around him and gave him a hug, "Josh there's something I need to tell you."  
Josh pulled away from her and smiled, "You and Toby." She nodded. "You two should have got   
together ages ago, he'll look after you." tears welled in his eyes as he thought back to Donna and Leo. "CJ can you go now, I need to be alone."  
CJ squeezed him once more and went back to her office, leaving Josh slumped in his chair.

Chapter Seven

Leo had tried to talk to Josh, but he had refused to schedule meetings, using Donna as a go between. Leo knew it was unprofessional and had it been anyone else he would have come down on them like a ton of bricks. Of course he understood, losing the woman you loved was heartbreaking, and he knew for Josh it was more than losing Donna. Leo had long suspected Josh looked upon him as an uncle, a connection to his father, and he had broken that trust. They had met for staff the day before, and Josh had spent the whole meeting with his head in his hands, obviously hung over; today's staff meeting had been a farce. Josh had walked in and slumped himself into a chair, speaking only when spoken to, and then only giving one-word answers. Sam had been quiet, shooting apologetic looks at Leo. Of course he knew, Josh had to share his hurt with someone and his best friend was the obvious candidate. Leo knew Sam would probably get angry in support of his friend, but he also knew Sam would get over it quickly. The atmosphere had gotten worse as the meeting progressed and after a withering gaze from Toby Leo had given up and sent them all back to their offices. He sunk into his chair and sighed, when he looked up Margaret was hovering, "Yeah" he snapped.  
"Mr Babish phoned while you were in your meeting, he wants you to phone him back."  
She waited, "Okay woman." He stared at her for a while before softening his voice, "Margaret, I need   
to see the President today, any time he's got."  
She nodded and looked thoughtful, "Leo, you just need to give everyone a little time to adjust."  
He raised his eyebrows, "What do you know Margaret?"  
"You and Donna. We, I mean the assistants we see things, hear things, we don't gossip. We   
pick up on things. Donna's been different, you've been easier to work for."  
"And what do you all think about this?"  
"We're happy she's happy. We think you should have told Josh sooner. I'm relieved that there's someone else to watch over you." She stopped not sure if she had said too much.  
"You're a good girl Margaret." She flipped her head and headed back to the outer office.  
A few minutes later she informed him the President was free now. Leo mentally prepared himself and opened the connecting doors. Jed Bartlet sat behind the large desk signing letters with Charlie, at Leo's entrance he dismissed Charlie leaving the two men alone.  
"I'm guessing this is bad news," Jed said moving around the desk to the armchair. Leo sat opposite him.  
"I don't think it is. You may not like it, Sir.  
"Is this where you tell me to listen, and talk me into something?"  
Mr President, I..." Leo sighed, "Sir" He paused again, not really sure how to continue. "Mr  
President, there may be a situation."  
"I thought we had the CJ Toby thing covered, and I already know about the other thing"  
"Sir, please. This isn't easy. When Jenny left me I thought that was it, I'd spend the rest of my days working. But something happened to change that."  
"You and Jenny are back together?"  
"No, Mr President" The President's face dropped. "I've met someone" Leo grinned, "We've been seeing each other for a while."  
"And you are only just telling me now."  
"Sir, if you don't let me finish I will tell Abbey and you can wait to hear it from her."  
The President sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, if Abbey knew before him it could be days of torture before he found out.  
"She works in the White House, she's smart, funny, cute." His craggy face broke out in a broad grin, wrinkling even more than before.  
"Jed, I want to marry her." He looked at the President; "It's okay you can speak now"  
"Leo, who are we talking about?"  
"Donna"  
"Josh's Donna"  
"I wish people would stop referring to her as that. She's her own woman"  
The President smiled at him, "I meant as in Josh is her boss, but you must have it bad if you're   
defending her. How does Josh feel?"  
"He isn't taking it too well" The President nodded, easily imaging Josh's reaction. "He yelled  
when she told him, I didn't get the full account of the conversation, but CJ filled me in on  
the highlights. His biggest concern is that I am a dirty older man taking advantage of a slip  
of a girl."  
"Knowing Donna, she made the first move. It's a reaction you are going to get a lot of."  
"We know, but she's smarter than her years in so many things. And Josh well he's jealous,  
we all knew he had a crush, but it seems he really was hung up on her. He's stopped yelling,   
now, we've moved to the silent treatment. CJ is trying to talk sense into him, he won't talk to  
me, and Donna says he's strictly work only with her."  
"Give him time, his father died, he had you, now you've nicked his girlfriend."  
"It sounds really sordid when you say it like that. I'm glad you are finding it funny."  
The President smiled back at him, "You should see your face, blushing like a schoolboy. Leo, you  
screwed it up with Jenny, I hate to think I'm the cause of that. But if it's over it's over, and  
that's no reason to spend the rest of your life alone. Don't screw it up again. Hurt Donna, and   
you'll face worse than me, CJ will kill you and the assistants will hang you out to dry. Do you   
want to go public?" he asked his voice softening.  
"No, if it comes out in the hearings it comes out. The people that matter know, maybe you   
would like to tell Abbey" Leo grinned at the thought of Abbey's face on hearing gossip from her husband, and dropped it when he thought of the conversation he would have with Abbey later.  
"If there's nothing else I have to go get yelled at by Babish" Leo said, dismissing himself.  
That night as they lay in bed Leo and Donna discussed the reactions of the White House. She, he discovered, was having an easy time of it. Apart from Josh people were being supportive, the assistants curious about Leo's attributes. Donna blushed slightly as she relayed what she had told them. CJ and Toby were being protective, inviting her to lunch, and even Sam had smiled in apology as Josh yelled at her. Donna was relieved to hear the President had given his blessing but still could not believe Josh's childish behaviour. He had calmed her then by encouraging her to leave it to CJ, CJ ran her boys with open heart but an iron fist and if CJ couldn't deal with Josh then they would need a higher authority.

Chapter Eight

Donna sat in CJ's office eating lunch. The hearings had been going on a month and so far everyone had been called once, except CJ and Leo, who were both facing their third grilling. Leo was on the stand and Donna didn't think he could take much more. Josh hovered in the doorway  
"Have we heard from Leo?" he asked no one in particular.  
CJ answered, "They've just gone back in. They are majorly concerned about who we are screwing  
not our policies. Not whether we lied but our sexual practices. I mean I seriously want to  
write a book when this is all over, tell the real truth about all these orgies."  
The others didn't smile and she was pleased to hear the gruff voice, "And how does one get an  
invite to one of these orgies?" Toby chuckled.  
CJ grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office. Josh groaned and headed back to his office. Donna moved over allowing him to sit down.   
"Someone I know in the Justice department told me we've seen the last of the subpoenas. You're on tomorrow, the President Friday and we should get a decision next week." Toby  
said. "And then maybe we can get back to running the country. How are you holding up, Donna?"  
She stared at him for a second before replying, "I'm alright. It's just a strain, Josh is mad at everyone,   
still, it's been four months and he still won't accept I want Leo. And Leo won't talk about it   
at all. He's convinced he's going to be indicted."  
"Sounds like someone else I know. Donna, all you can do is be there for him. Leo loves you.   
He doesn't want you to know how much he needs you, which also sounds like someone else  
I know." He said shooting CJ a glance.  
"Okay already, you've made your point." CJ grumbled.  
"Look I better get back to work before Josh yells, and you two are doing that thing again" Donna said waving her hands in the air. They both looked at her blankly. "You don't even know you're  
doing it, Toby looks at you, you squeeze his arm and you might as well be doing it." Donna waltzed off down the corridor to her office leaving the other two staring at each other.

It was after six when Leo arrived back from testifying. Margaret was waiting with messages and files for him. He sat in his office staring at the wall, on days like today he wondered why he ever wanted to work in politics. Of course by tomorrow it would all be forgotten. Today's testimony had been about relationships in the White House, how often had they lied about their personal lives. He knew what they were getting at, but he had stood there and told the truth. It had been decided from the beginning that if they were going to lose the White House it wouldn't be because they had lied. When the door knocked he called them in, expecting to see Donna. Instead he came face to face with Josh. For a second he remembered the day of the shooting when Josh had almost hugged him, if truth had been told there had been many days in the intervening year when he wished he had.  
"Josh, what do you need?" His voice sounded weary.  
"How did it go today?"  
"Just the usual, more questions about the staff's private lives, lies we may or may not have   
told, my decision to keep the MS a secret. It's all becoming a little repetitive now."  
"Donna's been worried all day" Josh mumbled, barely audible.  
Leo looked at him closely and noted the almost apologetic look on his face. "She worries too much,   
about all of us"  
"We're her family Leo, it's what families do. We might not always like what they do but in the bad times we're there for each other."  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner" Leo sighed.  
"Sooner, later, it wouldn't have made a whole lot of difference. Apparently I needed time to   
adjust" Josh grinned.  
"CJ?"  
"Yeah, she said a lot of stuff. And Toby just yelled at me. I may need a little more time Leo."  
"There's no hurry, I'm not going anywhere." Leo pushed the files around his desk, avoiding Josh's eyes, "I'll try not to hurt her. If I do you can take me to task."  
"Don't worry I will. For now I'll send Donna over"  
Leo caught his eye, "You don't have too"  
"It's what sons do for friends of their fathers"  
The two men smiled before Josh left his office.

Later that night as Leo had recounted the story to Donna she had held him to her, totally relaxing for the first time in weeks. She knew then that whatever happened her friends would make it through.

Chapter Nine

It was Saturday night and the West Wing had been eerily quiet all day. Leo had ordered the staff to stay away, get some sleep, and do what ever it was they did when they had a day off. He and Donna had stayed in bed late, ate brunch and gone shopping. For the first time in their relationship being able to walk in public without worrying about reporters. The news that nobody was to be indicted was a relief all round, and for some the start of the campaign. For once they didn't care what the Press said and the President was throwing a celebratory party for his staff.

Leo stood against the wall with Toby, watching as the women danced. There was something different about CJ he noted and Toby was watching with a more predatory glint in his eye than normal, but what interested him more was the amazing woman dancing in front of him. She had chosen leather trousers and a red chinese top, her blonde hair tied in a knot, revealing her neck and he didn't think she could look any more beautiful.   
He remembered the first time he knew he loved her. The President had given his State of the Union speech, DEA agents had been taken hostage and she was stuck downtown in an outage. Anticipating a long night at the office he had laid down on his couch and closed his eyes. Sometime later he had been aware of someone else in the room and opened his eyes to find her gazing down at him. His heart had leapt at the peaceful look she gave him, the obvious affection for him in her smile. That had been the second he realised he never wanted to let her go. Instead he had chastised her for being in his office, for coming back when anyone could have seen her. That had led to their first row. She was sorry she embarrassed him, that he didn't feel the need to see her, that she was his sordid little secret, and when he had struggled up to placate her she had dashed from the room. Not being able to follow had been awful. Now as he looks back he realises that was the minute he wanted to marry her, to know she was never going to think he didn't feel anything but proud to be with her. Of course he hasn't proposed yet and she understands that until the election is over the decision is on hold. With Jenny he made the mistake of not giving all of himself, right now he can only give half of himself to Donna, but with a second term there will be more time, and god willing she will be blessed with the child she so desperately wants. She looks over and smiles and he wants to take her in his arms, and make her say his name in that alto voice only he hears. He smiles back and she turns to her friends to continue dancing. Leo turns to his right and finds Toby staring at him,  
"What?"  
"To be cliched, I was just thinking love moves in mysterious ways. Four months ago CJ   
and I weren't even together and now I'm thinking of spending the rest of my life with her. And there's you and Donna, chalk and cheese, but I get this vibe."  
"This vibe? Toby you're the speechwriter"  
Toby sighed, "You are so intune, I can't imagine you without her, but hell what do I know   
I'm drunk."  
The music turned to something slower and both men found themselves fixed upon, sighing they went on to the dancefloor and held on to the women they loved.

The end  
7332


End file.
